SwitcheRue?
by The Optimist and The Genius
Summary: what if Katniss was 12 and Rue was 16? will the ames change? or will rue still die? what happens to 12 year old Katniss in the games? find out!
1. Chapter 1

Switche-Rue?

Chapter 1

Setting right now: district 12

Katniss P.O.V

I was hunting with gale. We were checking the snares and gathering berries. The berries today were bitter, but that's the only sugary thing we can afford right now. Oh did I forget today is the reaping.

Wait, go back. Should I introduce myself and tell you what the heck a 'reaping' is?

Ok, my name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 12 years old and I have a sister named Primrose, and a mother. My father died in a mining incident 2 years ago. My sister Primrose is older than me, but not by much. She is one year older than me and wouldn't let me forget it.

Ok, a reaping is where a girl and boy, between the ages of 12- 18, get picked to fight to the death. Ok ley=ts rewind a little more. 74 years ago North America split in to 13 districts that are controlled by the capitol. A few years after that happened district 13 rebelled against the capitol and the capitol wiped them out. Every year there is a hunger games. It is an amusing television show for the capitol where it selects a boy and girk to fight to the death and get one victor to spoil.

Anyway me and gale went home to get dressed mumbling a 'goodbye'. We met up again at the square. The whole district was here to see who is going in the death games. The cheery lady with pink hair and a pea green suit pulled out a name and said, "let's see who is going to be our lady tribute!"

She put her hand in the bowl swished it around until she got the name she wanted. She pulled it up and said, "Katniss Everdeen!"

I got scared suddenly and looked at gale. His emotions mirrored mine. I walked up to the stage and climbed the stairs. I walked over to the lady and said "Hello my name is Katniss Everdeen age 12."

"Well you are young little lady, now on to the boys." She said cheerfully.

She did the same motion from picking my name and said, "Peeta Mellark!"

He walked up the stage and said, "My name is Peeta Mellark age 16."

"Well here are the tributes for district 12!"

Meanwhile in district 11:

3rd person P.O.V

An older woman with blonde hair was talking. Finally she went to the bowl full of the girl's reached in and pulled out a wrinkly piece of paper with one unlucky girl's name on it.

"Rue Baxter!" she yelled completely bored

Rue walked up to the stage and said, "My name is Rue Baxter and I am 16 years old."

The woman nodded her head and walked to the boys bowl. She reached in unfolded the paper and said, "Thresh Redder!"

He walked up the stage slowly, went up to the microphone and said in a gruff voice, "hello my name is Thresh Redder and I am 17 years old."

A/N: Well here are the tributes of district 11 and 12! Tell me how it is/1 this is my first Hunger Games fic and I want opinions, but no flamers please!

I need both girl and boy tributes for: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10!

I also need mentors and stylists!

If you want a tribute in my story I need this info:

Tribute name-

District-

Sex-

Personality-

Age-

Did they volunteer?-

If yes for whom-

If no what is their reaction on being picked-

Appearance-

Anything extra to know about this tribute-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you want a mentor in my story you need this info:

Name-

Age-

Gender-

Appearance-

Anything extra so I get to know the character-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stylist info I need:

Name-

District-

Appearance-

Gender-

Age-

Anting extra so I get to know the character-


	2. list of tributes i need more!

SwitcheRue?

Tribute list:

District 4 girl: Noi Audemire- Julie Nightingale

District 5 boy: Volt Stradivarius- Julie Nightingale

District 7 boy: basil woods- moon of starless night

District 7 girl: rosemary woods- moon of starless night

District 9 boy: Samuel koh- 6657maple

Mentors:

Jasper black- moon of starless night

Stylists:

Sage diamond- moon of starless night

A/N: I still need tribute girls from districts 1,2,3,5,6,8,9, and 10. I need boy tributes from district 1,2,3,4,6,8, and 10. I need 9 more mentors and 11 mentors. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I have no ideas for any of my stories, please help me out. If you have any idea at all for any story please tell me! if I have to I must put all stories up for adoption or hiatus.


End file.
